


To Catch A Nightmare

by r4gz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Based off of fanart, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Dreamhunter, F/F, Mentions of Blood, but has nightmares, claire tries to help, kaia lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: based off of 2 fanarts by Snufffie. AU where Kaia lives, either by Chuck/Cas/something. but she has nightmares. so Claire gives her something in hopes of taking the nightmares away.





	To Catch A Nightmare

_Pain. That's all I felt as my back pressed into the grass and dirt. My shirt becoming red with blood as the blade teared into my skin. I wanted to scream. To shout and yell for help, but I couldn't. When I tried, no sound came from my lips. I felt my eyes growing dimmer and dimmer, blood pooling around me. Before I shut my eyes, the one who stabbed me pulled of there hood. It was myself!_

......I awoke with a gasp, my pulse beating like a woodpecker trying to make a tree fall down. I try to get my breathing under control, eyes darting around the room i'm in. Trying to locate something safe. Something I know is real. 

The door opens, spilling dim light into the room. There, like an angel, is the blonde haired badass hunter. "Hey." She says, a sad smile on her face. She enters the rest of the way and kicks the door closed, her hands clasped behind her back. "Another nightmare?" She asks, her voice hoarse like she's been crying for centuries. I pluck up my small black and white stuffed cat, hugging it close to me. "Yeah." I say, my voice a whisper.

A few minutes pass. Me on the bed, hugging Frye. Claire at the foot of the bed, swaying side to side. 

She clears her throat, "I may have something that could help." She says, taking whatever was behind her and putting it on the bed. It's a web of black spirals, three feathers of some bird hanging from the end. "I got this awhile ago on some hunt. The man who gave it to me said that this was the real deal. That it chased away nightmares and let sweet dreams flow into the mind." She shrugs. "Myself? I don't really care if I have nightmares or not. I deserve them." She says, another sad smile on her face. I think I see tears falling her cheeks. "But you don't. So figured, what the heck? We could give it a try." She finishes.

"Okay." I tell her, nodding my head.

Before she picks up the black web, she moves over to the wall. She takes out a white dagger that i've seen her use once or twice. She slices her hand and marks the wall with a symbol i've never seen. She then mutters a few words and the symbol flashes deep red and fades. She spins around, the tears now like a waterfall down her face. Combat boots step onto the bed as black covered fingernails picks up the dream catcher, tying it on the ceiling fan.

"There. All done." She says, hoping off the bed. I uncover the blanket as she takes off her boots, making room as she slides up beside me.

Were face to face, her tears like rain on a window. I lean close, kissing away as many of the tears as I can. "Thank you." I tell her, my lips pecking hers for a second or two. I feel her smile on my mouth. "Don't worry, i'll protect you." She says, her arms wrapping around me. I nod, my head laying on her neck. As i feel a kiss on my scalp, I smile a little. I feel my breathe even out with Claire's. 

Maybe i'll dream of The Good Place? Only one way to find out....

**Author's Note:**

> save for what happened to Kaia at the end, liked Wayward Sisters. if it gets picked up as a Spinoff, would be very interested in seeing where it goes. ( crossing fingers Claire will get a gf if it does get picked up )


End file.
